


Уикенд у Барни

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Легендарный метод съёма от Барни Стинсона слишком сложен для исполнения и считался почти невозможным, и тем не менее вот три раза, когда "Уикенд у Барни" сработал!Посвящение:Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!Написано на WTF Kombat 2018





	1. Первый случай

**Author's Note:**

> AU без фигурного катания

Ходят слухи о легендарном методе съёма, записанном на жёлтом стикере, едва ли уцелевшей в первозданном виде книги гениального мастера и новатора по вопросу «как подцепить партнёра» — «Playbook».

Метод, считающийся леген(подожди-подожди)дарным! Остроумный и весёлый, интересный и необычный, этот метод был венцом творения своего автора, но так и остался нереализованным из-за своей необычайной сложности, и в какой-то момент он даже был признан невыполнимым.

Его суть заключается в следующем: пока вы спите, или же спите, будучи упитым в хламинушку, вы притворяетесь мёртвым, а друзья таскают вас за собой, говоря всем, что вы просто спите, и так вы должны подцепить клёвую деваху. Звучит совсем не просто, верно?

Но не нужно унывать, ведь сегодня вы узнаете про те три раза, когда этот метод съёма блестяще сработал и стал причиной секса!

Впервые это случилось в караоке. 

Дружная компания студентов решила отметить свою первую успешную защиту курсовой работы, а заодно расслабиться и как следует повеселиться. Всё начиналось довольно обыденно, ребята отправились в бар. В баре спиртное ложилось хорошо, и к тому моменту, как весельчаку Поповичу пришла в голову идея с караоке, Юра был уже пьяненький, но когда на дружное «идём в караоке» он ничего не ответил, это никого не смутило, его взяли под белы рученьки и понесли за собой, чтобы продолжить веселиться и квасить.

В караоке-баре было тепло, и после трёх бессонных ночей перед защитой и пяти больших кружек пива, Плисецкого стало медленно, но верно развозить, а выпитое не только приятно согревало изнутри, но и давило на мочевой пузырь, вынуждая покинуть небольшую VIP-кабинку, в которой обосновались его сотоварищи-филологи. На обратном пути, сколь старательно не отсчитывал, но открыв дверь, Юра решил, что всё, допился до зелёных чертей, точнее до незнакомых загорелых азиатов, тянущих к нему свои загребущие ручонки и радуясь ему как родному:

— Брат-студент! — радостно завопил на ломаном русском азиат, распахивая объятия и глядя пьяными глазами в другие, такие же пьяные.

— Иди ты! — зашипел Плисецкий, и тот, надувшись, упал обратно на своё место.

В дверях появился ещё один, ничуть не трезвее, с куда более раскосыми глазами. Буквально впихивая Юру в кабинку, он размахивал от избытка чувств руками и кричал особенно громко по-английски:

— Эй, Пхичит, идём, идём, там такое, тебе видеть надо!

Надувшийся «Пхичит» радостно подпрыгнул и, чуть не сбив Плисецкого с ног вторично, выскочил из кабинки, догоняя своего товарища. 

Юра осмотрелся, держась за косяк, и прошёл на нетвёрдых ногах внутрь, оглядываясь и размышляя о том, как бы ему не свалиться прямо здесь, и найти ребят с родного филологического в одной из этих маленьких VIP-кабинок. 

«Нужно передохнуть», — решил он и устроился на небольшом пятачке рядом с каким-то черноволосым парнем. 

«Интересно, а он тоже косоглазый?» — подумалось Юре, и он присмотрелся, но лица видно не было.

— Эй, ты пиво будешь? — спросил Юра, оглядев небольшой стол и подтянув к себе весьма вместительный кувшин, едва ли опустошённый наполовину.

— Нет? Ну нет, так нет, — фыркнул Плисецкий, подождав ответа с минуту, и приложился прямо к кувшину. Он сделал три больших глотка, и вспомнил внезапно, что привело его сюда, и стало ему так грустно от этого напоминания, что он решил пить, пока не зальёт своё горе.

— З-знаешь ш-што я тебе скажу, — начал он медленным, заплетающимся языком, — институт — отстой! Т-ты вкалывш, вкалывш, а потом — чпок! — и всё, на тебе, Юра, дудлю, вместо стипендии! Директриса — это крыса, которая бегает по углам и снимает надбавку за пятёрки! Вот!

Тоска накатила с новой силой, и Юра приложился к кувшину в очередной раз, заливая своё несчастье. Он рассказывал этому незнакомому парню про свои горести, про то, как ему нелегко учиться, а тот слушал его, не перебивал, и вообще вёл себя как образцовый собеседник.

— Х-хршй ты парень, я тебя так люблю! — вздохнул Плисецкий и в порыве чувств даже стиснул лежащего на диване в объятиях, чмокая куда придётся.

Пришлось в губы, и когда открылись немного раскосые глаза, Юра решил, что дружбы народов с него, пожалуй, хватит. А вот его «слушатель» решил привести в действие девиз своего университета и объединиться не только знанием*, но и кое-чем другим.

Юра не возражал.

Назавтра в инстаграме Пхичита появилась фотография Сынгиля, обнимающего незнакомого блондина с подписью «Не сказал ни слова, получил парня! Чёртов гений!»

* «Знанием объединимся» девиз Российского университета дружбы народов


	2. Второй случай

Во второй раз это случилось в стрип-баре.

На самом деле Крис не особенно любил такие места, как бары, но финансовое положение приезжего в бывшей российской столице бывает весьма переменчивым, посему, чтобы не только лишь сводить концы с концами на официальной работе учителем танцев, недолго думая, Крис устроился в стрип-бар на подработку. За время работы он чего только не видел, ко всему относясь с юмором.

Когда ввалилась группа студентов, Крис даже не удивился. Он вообще редко чему-то дивился, прожив два года среди русских, и всё же они каждый раз с невероятным упорством пытались это изменить. Например, вот представители разношёрстного молодняка, одетые вроде прилично, притащили на своих плечах определённо упитого в зюзю сотоварища, устроились перед самой сценой, заказав горячительных напитков, и продолжили свою попойку, то и дело отвлекаясь на выступающих.

Крис поглядывал на них из-за барной стойки, протирая стаканы.

— Нет, — закричал блондин, яростно размахивая руками, — Гоша, тебе сегодня двадцать пять, ты обязан хоть раз посмотреть стриптиз, и ты его посмотришь!

Парень принялся трясти Гошу за грудки, но тот только вяло отмахивался. Это безобразие продлилось до следующего танца, и друзья именинника оплатили даже танец на коленях, но тот остался к этому полностью безучастным, чем до глубины души оскорбил выступавшую Лолу, которая, конечно же, нажаловалась Крису.

— Первый раз такое, чтобы парень вообще никакого внимания, а! Как на трупе танцевать, ей богу! — кипела она.

Крис лишь посочувствовал ей и сразу отвлёкся. Близилось утро, все посетители так или иначе покинули бар. Остался только один, тихо и мирно посапывающий за столом у самой сцены.

«Как на трупе, да?» — вспомнилось Крису, и он хищно улыбнулся, подходя ближе. Парень выглядел совершенно обычным, мимо такого Кристоф прошёл бы в толпе и не заметил.

Мысль, которая сложилась по итогу, была дикой и заманчивой, и Крис, конечно же, не мог просто выкинуть её из головы. На телефоне у него была одна сказочная композиция, и профессиональный учитель танцев решил рискнуть, быть может, ему удастся обойти Лолу, мнящую себя едва ли не гуру в танцах.

— На коленях, да? — усмехнулся Кристоф, с уверенностью оседлал чужие колени и принялся двигаться неторопливо, но уверенно. «Труп» по-прежнему лежал, и Крис уже решил было слезть, когда почувствовал под ягодицами крепкий такой стояк.

«Интересно, а если у трупа на тебя стоит, это тоже некрофилия?» — с удовлетворением отметил он, чтобы обдумать эту тему на досуге.

Уже приподнявшись и покидая гостеприимные колени, Кристофер был схвачен неожиданно сильными ладонями и усажен обратно. Обладатель сильных рук приоткрыл всё ещё пьяные светло-голубые глаза.

— О, боже, оно живое, — притворно схватился за щёки Крис, ахнув.

— А т-ты ещё кто? — выдавил из себя Гоша, рук, впрочем, не убирая.

— Ты что же, решил меня поматросить и бросить?! Час назад признавался в любви, а теперь — «кто»?! — Крис ахнул и прижал ладони теперь к груди. — Ах, моё бедное, бедное сердце разбито!

Одна рука соскользнула с ягодиц и накрыла его руки, потом двинулась вниз, по прессу, и устроилась удобно на паху.

— Щ-ща собрём, — кивнул ему пьяный в драбадан парень, — го ко мне.

Крис критично осмотрел посетителя ещё раз и, решив, что будет весело пошутить и поутру, принял предложение безо всякой опаски перед незнакомцем.

Кто же знал, что этот именинник проспался в стрип-баре, и может трахаться так, что Крису больше не захочется шутить?


	3. Третий случай

Третий же раз случился на горячих источниках.

Из-за извечных разъездов Витя привык, что в каждой новой стране надо посмотреть самое главное из того, что есть в путеводителе. Путеводитель Хасецу гласил: «Посетите горячие источники! Наши источники самые лучшие в мире! Позвольте им стать незабываемой частью вашего отдыха!»

Насчёт «незабываемой части» — это они верно подметили, ведь в небольшой префектуре Сага помимо замка, ничего особенно запоминающегося и не было — просто небольшой городок, как десяток его окружающих, имеющий одну-две достопримечательности и не более. Отель же при горячем источнике радовал не многолюдностью и приятным обслуживанием, и Витя должным образом знакомился с пятью видами саке, когда почувствовал, что держаться нету больше сил и пора возвращаться в свою комнату.

— Раз, два, три, — мурлычет себе под нос Витя, отсчитывая по детской привычке двери. Он делает это постоянно, с тех пор, как заблудился в купейном вагоне. Сворачивая за угол, Витя открывает свою дверь, не глядя проходя в комнату и устраиваясь на футоне.

Он уже почти спит, уняв вертолёты, когда дверь снова отъезжает в сторону и кто-то шлёпает босыми ногами по полу. Вите немного страшно, и он задерживает дыхание на вдохе, ожидая, что незваный гость уйдёт, ведь доставать себя из дрёмы просто для того, чтобы выставить незнакомца за дверь лениво, а Витя слишком благодушен для этого.

Робкие пальцы ощупывают его шею, трогают за запястье, и когда Никифоров уже согласен открыть глаза, чтобы прояснить, что он русский и может выпить вдвое больше этого, главное чтоб не уставшим и хорошо выспавшимся, к его губам припадают другие, мягкие, осторожные и... беспощадно вдувают воздух в лёгкие.

«Эх, кто ж тебя так целоваться-то учил», — с нежной тоской думает Витя и открывает глаза, чтобы рассмотреть в неясном свете луны покрасневшего парня, с криком отпрянувшего от него.

— Ты чего кричишь? — с трудом строя предложение на английском спрашивает Витя.

Визитёр тоже не блещет отсутствием акцента, но Витя всё же разбирает:

— Я думал, вы умерли.

«Умер? А тебя это возбуждает?» — обязательно бы уточнил Витя, но парень и без того выглядит до крайности смущённым.

«А он хорошенький», — следует уже совсем другая мысль и Витя, конечно, не может устоять от соблазна.

— О, да, я умирал, и, если бы не ты, я бы точно умер здесь! — хрипит он, используя весь свой талант и цепляет парня за запястье, притягивая к себе ближе. — Позволь же мне отблагодарить тебя от всей души!

Слишком ловко для бывшего трупа он укладывает молодого человека на себя, припоминая, что все японцы старше, чем выглядят, и совершенно бессовестно накрывает ладонями упругую крепкую задницу.

Парень ещё пытается что-то сказать, но Витя его не слушает, целуя глубоко и горячо, самое главное — не отрывать голову от подушки, а всё остальное не имеет значения, ведь когда он сел знакомиться с местной кухней, то спросил у хозяйки, не помешает ли он несовершеннолетним, и она заверила его, что таких в отеле нет.

Благодарность Никифорова не только повысила популярность и цены на беруши в небольшом отеле Ю-топии на небольшой срок, но и принесла молодого японца в его собственный дом. Как же всё-таки здорово иногда, иметь такую широкую душу!


End file.
